U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,897 B2 discloses a display system for displaying images of high resolution on a main screen, and augmentation images in augmentation regions located around the main screen. The viewing experience is enhanced by the presence of the augmentation images because of the increase in visual information conveyed to the viewers. The augmentation regions lie outside the foveal field of view of the viewers, so the augmentation images can be of lower resolution than the high resolution images displayed on the main screen. In an embodiment of this prior art, the display system comprises a main projector which projects the high resolution images on the main screen, a left and right panel projector which project the low resolution images on left and right panel screens flanking the main screen at left and right sides, respectively. This embodiment further comprises first and second right side and first and second left side light sources to project light on the side walls of the room, and left and right ceiling light sources to project light on the ceiling of the room.
Such a setup requires three separate projectors and several separate further light sources and thus is complicated and big.